


“Maybe, you should lay off the caffeine, babe?”

by Little_Writer_Babe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Couples, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Sanvers - Freeform, Superfamily, maggie is a big softie, noonan's is canon, superfamily for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writer_Babe/pseuds/Little_Writer_Babe
Summary: Alex is late for their coffee date, Maggie panics and fluff ensues!





	“Maybe, you should lay off the caffeine, babe?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little drabble of Sanvers derived from my never-ending schoolwork! Can't wait for Season 3!

 

Noonan’s was unusually quiet for a Monday morning, the normal tidal wave of customers stemmed to a subdued ebb and flow. Sunlight streamed through the stain glass windows illuminating some of the regular patrons as they tapped away on their laptops, creating their next screenplay or checking their email. Soft music played in the background as the tattooed barista wiped the wooden counter down, waiting for her next customer. Maggie sat at the bar, feet swinging off her stool as she absentmindedly flipped an empty cup of creamer on the wooden surface. She missed the annoyed glare of the barista as hazarded a glance at her phone.

 

9:45 am, it read.

 

They were supposed to meet up 15 minutes ago. She checked her notifications only to find them empty.

 

“ _Easy_ , Sawyer,” she muttered under her breath. “She’s fine, she’s _fine_...”

 

The ‘she’ in question was Maggie’s fiancée, Alex, a very put together and _punctual_ government agent. A few months ago the detective wouldn’t have given a second thought to her significant other being late. After all, neither woman worked “normal” hours and things constantly popped up to derail the couple’s plans.

 

Yes, a few months ago Maggie would have finished her latte and double-toasted bagel, ordered Alex an omelet and hash browns to-go and would tote it three blocks to her fiancées job and force the woman to eat _something_.

 

But, Alex _wasn’t_ there. She’d already called... _twice_. No one had seen her this morning.

 

Maggie furiously blinked back hot tears as her chest began to constrict because _last time_ this happened, Alex had been _abducted_ and nearly lost her life.

 

 _Last_ _time_ , someone else had answered Alex’s phone and threatened _her_ , threatened their family.

 

 _Last time_...

 

“Mags!”

 

She was out of her seat like a shot, relief and adrenaline pumping through her veins as she squeezed the other woman tight, reveling in the faint scent of leather and gunpowder.

 

“Ally! Oh, thank god!”

 

The tall redhead was stunned by her fiancées reaction, immobilized just inside the coffee bar’s rotating doors by the tiny detective’s crushing embrace. She managed to awkwardly shuffle them to the side as other patrons moved through the spinning glass doors.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the welcome babe, but...”

 

Maggie released her from the hug quickly only to grip her forearms with the same crushing force!

 

“Where were you?!” She demanded, not waiting for an answer. “I called your phone, I called Kara’s and there was no answer!”

 

“Maggie,” Alex tried to interject but was quickly shut down.

 

“I called your job! _Twice_! I thought,” she began to run out of steam. “I thought something _happened_...to _you_.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Alex felt her stomach drop at the realization that Maggie had assumed she was in danger. To be honest, in their line of work, it was a very real possibility.

 

She let out a small gasp as Maggie collapsed against her, emotionally spent. Quickly gathering the shorter woman into her arms, she steered them towards a corner booth, away from the prying eyes of other patrons. Maggie slid into the booth, sullen, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. She quickly found herself wrapped in Alex’s long arms, face pressed into the worn material of her leather jacket.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry! I’m sorry I made you worry...”

 

“I...you didn’t answer,” Maggie stammered. “You didn’t answer and all I could think about was the last time you didn’t pick up...” she finished in a harsh whisper.

 

“I know.” Alex cooed, hands weaving through her fiancées long, dark locks, fingers gently massaging.

 

They sat that way for some time, their breathing intermingling with the world around them: the chatter of other customers, the constant grinding of the coffee maker, the hiss of the cappuccino machine as it steamed milk for another overpriced drink, the soft creak of the vinyl padding beneath them as Alex gently rocked Maggie in the booth.

 

“I love you.” Maggie stated, eyes bright with determination as she pulled back to look up at the other woman. “I can’t _imagine_ what my life would be like without you. I guess I just let my emotions get the best of me...Sorry for being so clingy.” She finished, eyes downcast.

 

“No, Maggie, don’t do that.” Alex’s tone was harsh but her face was awash in tenderness. “Don’t apologize for loving me or worrying about me. This is all my fault!”

 

“Ally...”

 

“It’s true, Maggie! I got caught up at Kara’s and it was only supposed to take a few minutes so I didn’t text you. Then my phone died! And Kara’s is always broken ‘cuz she can’t control her strength lately and no one at work knew where I was. And I made my beautiful, loving fiancée cry in the middle of her favorite coffee shop!” Alex finished, hands wildly gesticulating.

 

Maggie grabbed them quickly in her own before Alex sent someone’s drink flying, it had happened before. She pressed a gentle kiss to the engagement ring on Alex’s left hand before placing an equally gentle kiss on the confused woman’s lips.

 

“Ally, it’s _okay_.”

 

“It is?”

 

“Yeah, babe, it is.” Maggie smiled up at her. “I got a little crazy, you let your phone die, I may have _seriously_ annoyed J’onn but it’s all okay. You’re here now, that’s all that matters.”

 

“You seriously are the _best_!” Alex replied with a dorky, love-drunk grin. “Just for that I’m buying you _two_ of those disgusting double-toasted bagels and then we can spend the rest of the morning together.”

 

“What, no coffee?” Maggie joked as Alex tugged her towards the counter, wiping the remnants of her smudged mascara with a napkin.

 

“After what just happened this morning?” Alex glanced back at her with a wry smile. “Maybe you should lay off the caffeine, babe?”

 

Maggie laughed as she pulled the taller woman down to her, their lips meeting in a sloppy, giddy kiss that had the barista rolling her eyes once more.

 

“Sounds perfect,” she whispered against Alex’s soft lips before pulling back and pecking her on the nose.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I love you, Alex Danvers.”

 

“I love _you_ , Maggie Sawyer.”

 

The quiet moment was shattered, as there was an irritated grunt from behind the counter. The pair turned to greet the annoyed barista with goofy smiles.

 

“I’m making this order to-go,” she muttered. “You two should get a room.”

  


End file.
